Celesta Moone
Cel Smith was one main female protagonists and heroine of Till Darkness Falls and The Broken Series. She was best friends with Ally Ross, Scott Anderson, and Sheldon Cooper. 'History' Celeste "Cel" Marie Smith was born to Jeff and Miranda Smith on March 18, 1995. Her best friend Ally, was also born on the same day, and the two families have been close and friendly for many years, for they shared a common trait, witchcraft, and Cel and Ally are cousins, for their mothers were sisters, unknown to them. Cel met her friend Amy in Pre-school, and the three became a trio till High School. When her parents died, she was left the house, which she later sold. She moved in to the Ross mansion which is currently owned by Ally, she took one of the big rooms on the second floor, which she loves dearly. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA When The Sun Rises: TBA 'Appearence' Cel is described as having an athletic build, standing at 5 feet 8 inches, she is taller then most of her friends. She has dark blue eyes, some describing them looking like sapphires in the sunlight. She has long dark brown wavy hair that she tends to keep in two low pigtails below her ears, and have them rest on the front of her shoulders. And other times, she keeps her hair down, not caring how it looks. She is somewhat of a tom boy, she rarely wears skirts, much less a dress, with the exception of a special occasion. She likes to wear her medium brown jacket, or medium brown shirts with blue jeans. She favors her brown boots over mostly everything else, sometimes she wears flats or sneakers. She wears a heart necklace that her father gave her when she was 10, inside it has a picture of her mom and dad when Cel was born. Her skin tone was usually tanned, but since she became a hybrid, it has paled to a degree, but not much. People describe her as having natural beauty, she shuns from make up, since it's a waste of time and space to her. 'Personality' Human/Witch TBA Vampire/Hybrid TBA 'Abilities' Witch Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. ** '''Shield Barriers - can be made with one or two witches, and it can protect the users in a shield, little to nothing can penetrate it ** Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People -'''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Ability to walk through solid objects - she got this power on her 19th birthday, she is seen to be able to walk through any solid object, the limitations are unknown. Hybrid Abilities * Ability to compel other vampires '''- Sara was able to compel Elle to want to make love to Eddie, she also did it without hesitation. * '''Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Cel has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Imortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * Werewolf Bite- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships Family * Jeff Smith - Father/Daughter, Close bond, Jeff is dead. * Miranda Smith - Mother/Daughter, Close bond, Miranda is dead. * Ally Ross - * Laura Ross - * Samuel Ross - * Sally Pearson - Friends/Allies * Amber Wise - Best Friends/Distant-Relative * Ally Ross - Best Friends/Cousins * Elle Harris - Best Friend * Sheldon Cooper - Best Friends/Former Boyfriend/Girlfriend * Amy Henderson - Best Friends * Scott Anderson - Close Friends * Eddie Duell - Former Friends/Strained * Margret Wise - Friends * Olivia Walker - Friends * Ethan Norwich - Good Friends * Jonathan Archer - Frienemies * Cassie Gilbert - TBA * Maria Archer - TBA Enemies * Sara Hathaway - Ancestor/Enemies, Sara killed her father, Drove her mother to her death, Sara killed her and is responsible for her turning into a vampire, Sara doesn't know Cel is alive/undead. * Hazel Moore - * Elena Howe - * Ethan Norwich* - (Formerly) Good Friends/Allies * Isabel McCall - Rivals/They have tried to kill each other, Isabel is dead. * Maggie Peach - * Scott Anderson** - (Formerly) Close Friends/He is her Mentor * Nicole Burns - * Eddie Duell - (Former Friends) They fight/Eddie has become a dick * Matthew Cooke - TBA BITCH Love Interests * Sheldon Cooper - (Formerly) Broke up/Best friends Trivia *Along with Ally, they are the only two characters to be born on the same day *She is very clever and is the only one to have complete control over her powers. *She is the only character to directly die by the hands of her ancestor Sara Hathaway, her father was actually killed by one of Sara's minions, though Sara killed him indirectly * Out of all of the main characters, she has had the most struggle through transitioning into a hybrid. Category:Seaside Category:Characters Category:The Broken Main Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character